


Unspoken

by GrimLove



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Omnic Crisis, Pining, Separations, War, Young Love, sep stands for separation fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLove/pseuds/GrimLove
Summary: @svntysix i hope u like it! merry xmas! happy holidays!this is my interpretation of their prompt:SEP/omnic crisis era holidays away from home/on the field (with some mutual pining vibes for the soul)
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svntysix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntysix/gifts).



Distance grows the heart fonder.

So did they as the missions came

Soon enough, they were sent on their separate ways

So a promise was to be kept.

**Promise me you'll come back.**

**I'll always return home.**

They did this every mission

yet they never spoke truth to their hearts

nor their feelings

**Promise you'll return _to me_**

**I'll always come back _to you_**

Missions appart on the holidays just made it worse

They say distance grows the heart fonder

But unspoken words decimate the soul

~~**_I love you_ ** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u like it i invested a lotof time there and had to secretly work on it while bad fam is veisiting because for some reason theyy dont like boys being cute to eachother le sigh  
> ON A HAPPIR NOTHE THESE TWO IDIOTS LATER ENDED UP UNDER SOME MISTLETOE AND FINALLY FECKING KISSED AYYY ♥


End file.
